Misconceptions
by daynaa
Summary: EC! EC! Anti Jake, rated for language. Post season five.k


A/N: So I decided I need to write more Miami Fanfiction. And then I was talking with Jen, and this idea popped into my head. So here it goes!

ALSO, this is unrelated to Fanfiction so you can by all means skip it if you'd like, but two things: One: If you are at all interested, I have the beginning of a story posted on Fiction Press and I have like, zero people that have read it:P so if you are ever insanely bored, PM me or email me or add me on MSN or something and I'll give you the link. : ). Also, hah, I am in need of a favour. I have a script, and I need MAJOR advice on how to end it, so if anyone has some time and is willing to help me out with that, I would be very, very appreciative!

Story time! EC, obviously! Maybe some anti-Jake, just because I feel like it.

--&

Jake just kissed Calleigh, and I officially feel like I am back in high school. Only then I was the jock sweeping in and stealing _their _hot girls. Stupid Jake.

"Hey Eric?" Ryan asked, looking slightly flabbergasted as he entered the trace lab.

"What's up Wolfe?" I ask. Remain calm and cool as if Jake _didn't _just kiss Calleigh. Here. At the lab. Right in front of me.

"Are you okay, man?" Ryan looks concerned. Maybe I should just stop thinking about Jake. And Calleigh. Kissing...

"I'm fine."

"You're fine? Delko, did you not see Detective Berkley," Points for Ryan for saying his name with such distain, "kiss Calleigh?"

"I saw."

"Jake Berkley kissed Calleigh and you are alright with this?"

"Yes."

"Am I supposed to pretend your jaw doesn't look like it's about to break because you're clenching it so tightly?" Points revoked.

"Yes." "Jake Berkley's an ass." Maybe I was too quick in revoking those points, because Jake Berkley _is _an ass. A definite ass. He doesn't treat Calleigh with as much respect as she deserves. If I had the chance... Besides, he already had his chance! She _loved _him. And he blew it. If I had the chance, I would most definitely not blow it.

Yeah."

"And now he's with Calleigh." Thank you for reminding me. Again.

"Yeah."

"That must really suck for you." Ryan patted my shoulder in comfort.

"What? Why?" That's right; I masked my surprise at Ryan reading me so easily well.

"Are you seriously asking that question? Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"No." I rarely admit defeat, especially to Ryan. But this was a special circumstance in which Ryan and I had to band together to defeat Jake and... getting a little carried away now.

"We should go get drunk." That sounds like a good idea.

"Wait- I'm the one with seniority here, shouldn't I be the one suggesting that?"

"Um," Ryan looked utterly confused, so I decided to clarify the situation for him.

"You look like you need a drink, Wolfe."

"Okay..."

"Let's go get drunk."

"Okay!"

--&

"You know why else he doesn't deserve her?" I'm rambling and I'm pretty sure I'm just a little bit drunk.

"I'm sure you're going to enlighten us, Eric." Ryan remarked sarcastically making ... Kate? No... Kerrie! No... Kirsten. Kirsten, making Kirsten shoot him a glare.

"Why doesn't he deserve her Eric?" Kirsten asked, staring at me intently. And I knew what her intent was. To make me forget all about Calleigh and to well, start thinking about her. For that is what happens when I go to bars.

"Because last time he had her he broke her. She loved him and..."

"Delko." Ryan interrupted me.

"What? Ryan, can't you see I'm trying to make a point?"

"The same point you made oh, let's see, fifteen minutes ago and well, half an hour before that?"

"Let him get it out of his system Ryan." Kirsten suggested. Ryan sighed.

"Fine Eric, just you know, talk. We're here to listen."

"That's what being supportive is!" Kirsten smiled. "You're cuter when you're supporting your friends."

"Eric, you know I'm here for you man." Ryan was flirting with Kirsten now. Wonderful. Jake takes the woman that I lo... Calleigh. Jake took Calleigh. And now Ryan is taking the girl that was hitting on me. Won-der-ful. And now Jake is... wait. Since when is Jake here, at this bar, where Ryan and I came to get drunk because _he _is such an ass?

"Eric, where are you going? I hope it's not to the bar, because I'm probably going to have to get you home already and I don't want to have to drag you there unconscious. You're bigger than me!" Ryan complained as I headed towards that stupid, two faced...

"He's not even headed in the direction of the bar, Ryan. How many drinks have _you _had?" Kirsten laughed.

"I'm drinking water! Someone has to drive home!" Ryan defended himself.

"You're cute and responsible," Kirsten was interested now.

"Then where is Eric ..." Ryan followed his friend's line of sight. "We have got to stop him."

"What? Why?" Kirsten was confused.

"Jake and Calleigh are here." Ryan explained.

"The blonde's not _that _hot." Kirsten muttered under her breath as they quickly followed Eric through the crowd of people.

"Berkley." I muttered with disgust.

"What are you doing here, Delko?" Jake asked with an equal level of loathing.

"One blonde isn't enough for you?" I asked, eyeing the woman I originally thought was Calleigh, immediately regretting the question, realizing how demeaning it could be perceived as. Demeaning Calleigh to being just another blonde had not been my intention... but in my defence, I'm pretty drunk. But it was satisfying to see the woman look at Jake in disgust as she moved out of his embrace.

"That's Jake?" Kirsten whispered.

"He'd better have a good explanation." Ryan answered through clenched teeth.

"This Calleigh chick is lucky. Two _very _good looking guys defending her ruthlessly." Kirsten remarked almost jealously.

"Eric will deal with it." Ryan tried to calm himself down. Wait, she thinks I'm very good looking?

"Really Jake, you were kissing Calleigh only a few hours ago. Calleigh _fucking _Duquesne, and now you're out picking up some random girl at a club? Really. That's stupid, even for you." I swear a lot when I'm drunk. "You're actually the stupidest person I know. You had her once already, and you let her go and now you're cheating on her?"

"I'm not cheating on her." Jake muttered.

"Then who's this, your sister? Are you incestual too?" I mock, knowing that obviously isn't the case but wanting to see what his pathetic defence is. Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. That is what Jake Berkley is. Ryan's laughing at me now, obviously he's ever seen me argue for something I'm passionate about when I'm drunk before.

"Go ask Calleigh." Jake muttered.

"What?" I asked. Was the cocky, confident Jake Berkley embarrassed of something?

"I said, go ask Calleigh. You two are friends right? Go ask her." Jake stalked off angrily leaving a confused blonde in his wake.

"He's not worth it." Ryan decided to fill her in on that detail. "He may be good looking, but he is so not worth it." I stifled a laugh along with Kirsten at the blonde's look. "That sounded gay, didn't it?" Ryan groaned. "I'm really not gay; I'm actually really, really straight..." Ryan began to explain before I cut him off, effectively putting him out of his misery.

"Wolfe, go get the car, you're driving me to Calleigh's." I decided to, for once, follow Jake's advice. I was going to ask Calleigh why Jake was making out with a random blonde. Well, maybe I would word it a little more politely than that... at least Ryan wouldn't complain about coming with me tonight as he usually did when he ended up having to hear me rant and then had to drive me home. Nope, because Kirsten just slid her phone number into his pocket. Score for Ryan. And he knows it too, judging by the look of elation on his face. "Come on, Wolfe!"

"Settle down Eric, geeze." Ryan said goodbye to Kirsten, promising to call, as he fished his car keys out of his pocket and followed me out of the club. We were almost at Calleigh's before either of us spoke again. "Dude, you realize you're going to Calleigh's condo at two in the morning to ask her why the man she was kissing in the lab earlier today was making out with another woman in the club you were getting drunk at tonight?" The part of me that hadn't sobered up when the fresh air of outside hit my face promptly did.

"Thanks for the confidence Ryan. I really appreciate it."

"Sorry. I was just saying."

"Thanks for the ride." I took a breath and made an impulse decision.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No it's okay, I'll walk. Or take a cab, or something." I rambled as he nodded and began to pull away.

"Good luck!" Was all I heard of his goodbye. He was probably going home right then to call Kirsten. Ryan really was a little in need of help in the dating department. I would take the time to instruct him now but well, I've got my own problems.

"Eric?" So I did knock on the door. The minute between the time that I did, or well, thought I did, and the time Calleigh answered was spent debating over whether or not I had indeed knocked on the door or whether I had just imagined it. Maybe I'm not completely sober yet. Or maybe I'm just overly nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see you."

"At two in the morning?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"No."

"Good. Ryan just dropped me off."

"Really? Where'd you come from?" And so I told her the story. Of Ryan, and beer, and Kirsten and then Jake and the random blonde. "Are you okay?" I asked once I was finished, a little concerned since I hadn't been very well, comforting while I'd told the part about Jake cheating on her. "Wait- you're laughing. Why aren't you, well crying? Or whatever it is girls do when they're told their boyfriends are cheating on them..."

"Eric," Calleigh interrupted but I kept on rambling, feeling the dire need to explain my insensitivity.

"I didn't mean to be so insensitive when I told you, I just... I didn't really know how to go about it, but I couldn't keep it from you..."

"Eric!" She tried again.

"You mean too much to me, and well, Jake doesn't mean anything to me. But I didn't tell you to get one up on him, I just told you because you're my friend and I thought you..." This time I stopped because Calleigh's lips were on mine. Calleigh was kissing me. Calleigh _fucking _Duquesne, as I had so eloquently put it whilst drunk, I remembered. But now she was kissing me. Not Jake, but me. Wait! Jake... And as quickly as the kiss had started, it stopped and I missed the contact immediately. The feel of it, the taste of it the..."So you and Jake must have a pretty open relationship." My brain was still so caught up in the sensation of Calleigh kissing me that it had stopped filtering my words.

"Well actually, we have no relationship." Calleigh clarified.

"But he kissed you, and you let him. Earlier today, it happened. I saw it."

"I know you did. Why do you think I wasn't sleeping?"

"Because Jake was out with some random blonde?"

"No Eric." She smiled. I love her smile. "It was because of the look on your face when he kissed me. It was because that look finally, and I stress finally, confirmed my suspicions that you felt the same way I did."

"You..."

"I told Jake off in the elevator. I kind of wish you had seen it. But I couldn't do it out in the hallway. He is a pompous jerk, but even he doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that. So I waited until the elevator ride and then I came back here. And I thought about you, and how to tell you and..." This time I cut her off with my lips. Not because I didn't like what she had to say. I did. I really, really did. But here was Calleigh talking about how she felt the same way, how a look of hurt on my face at seeing Jake kiss her caused her so much strife, and it was more than I could handle. Without my lips on hers, that is.

"Eric," She whispered breathlessly as we pulled apart.

"Yes,"

"Jake isn't my boyfriend."

"I'm glad." I smiled as I played with a piece of her beautiful, blonde hair.

"But would you be?" I couldn't resist kissing her again.

"Of course."

--&

MY ENDINGS ARE ALWAYS AWKWARD. Someone needs to give me an endings tutorial, haha seriously. So it's five in the morning now. I should try to sleep. So review? And I'll love you! Good night!


End file.
